Fallen Prince
by Imperator's slave
Summary: Why does Cinder wants to bring chaos to Remmant ? Maybe because someone who is important to her wanted it. Read the story of Fallen Prince that will rise and bring war and chaos to Remmant! ( Stoty begins 11 years ago. And then will go in parallel with canon timeline. WARNING: English is not my language so here maybe some grammar mistakes.Will pairing OCxCinder.
1. Chapter 1:Promise

**Before four kingdoms here was Empire . Empire that ruled all Remmant .Holy Empire that was ruled by Siths . They're was most powerfull and famous family . But also no one knew their dark side . For them murder , lie and manipulation was something normal to bring their wish to the end . Their care about people life, but if they must choose between 100 lives and 1 live , their choose will be 100 lives . Also Siths was people that unlocked aura . They had power , they had people support and then they had world . For hundred years they ruled this world . But what have begining must have end . Holy Empire of Siths found own end in Great War that heading by faunus family of Taurus . When last emperor was kiled Empire had felled . But the prince had ran away . He had only chose. It's change his identity and continue ancentry . Theirs new name was Fallens . Theirs goal was difficult but not imposible . First revnge family of Taurus and recreate their Emire . Second return control over world and ruling it is once again . That was a promise .**

 **1 Chapter: Promise .**

Little vilage in Vytal :

That was sunny day. 15 years old boy with short raven hair and brown eyes has seated in the park at the table . On table was chess table . Against him was a little boy of 7 years old .He had hair the color of the sun and blue eyes .

"Checkmate"-said older boy with smirk when his black pawn took white king.

"Ohh you won again big brother Tiran"-said little boy with sad smile.

"Jaune one day you will win me , but not today how you see"-said Tiran with warm smile:"But you knew what you must to do ?"

"Yup yup study math and history. But i don't like history"

"Why don't you like history ? There so many cool stories about Arc's family."

"Yes , but also there violent stories about how was killed a lot of people and faunus."-said Jaune with sad face.

Tiran looked at boy few seconds before finally said:

"You right little bro...but sometimes it's must be done "-said Tiran with serious face.

"How it help ? Violence will make only violence !"-said Jaune with protesters face.

"You are still small is to understand it. Okay it's enough for today , tomorrow will continue our lessons , after all i'am your tutor .But before it , answer the questions that i asked you the most powerfull figure in chess ?"-said Tiran collect chess.

" The most powerfull chess figure it's pawn"

"Because ?"

"Because pawn can go ahead and take any shape , and also their guantity."

"Right and second wasn't question but iprortant too"

"2. To be always gentlemen."

"Yes,okay you go Jaune."

"Wait big you go to that hunters school ?"

"Across one and half year. Don't worry i'am will teach until i gone."

"May i ask you final guestion ?'

"Go ahead"

"Why do you want became a huntsmen ?'

Tiran looked at Jaune ." _To have more power and realize my goals of couse"-_ think Tiran

"To protect people iprortant to me like you"-lied Tiran:" _That's_ _not a totally lie"_

Jaune at Tiran . For him his big brother was a hero a idol for him.

"I want to be like big brother !"-said Jaune with smile .

"I'm not that person to be like"-said Tiran.

"No, you cool , all girs in our village likes you"-said with jealous in his tone .Tiran recognized it.

"Jaune if you want that girls liked you too just be nice with them"-said Tiran with smile.

"Yeahh you think so ?"-nerveously said Jaune.

"I'am sure , just don't forget to be a gentlemen"

"Yes of couse big brother . Goodbuy"

* * *

Tiran walked out of the park and went to the big house at the end of the street. Along the way he heard couple of girls:

"Look it is Tiran !"

"Hi Tiran."-said blonde girl similar to Jaune:" How my little brother ?"

"You know Jinny like always cute little boy with big heart ."-said Tiran.

"Yes that's my Jaune ... Okay Tiran when are you leaving village ?"-said Jenny with sad in her tone .

"About one and half year . Why do you ask?"

"Nothing just Jaune will miss you and all village will miss you ... and I ehh ... will miss you too "-said Jenny with blush on her face.

"It's okay I will come here again after some time"

It's was a answer that she wanted to be:"Okay you will be welcoming"

* * *

Tiran continued his way to the house. When he was before the door where was written:

 _" The house of Fallen "_

 _"Home sweet home "-though Tiran when he entered the house._

The house was made in old european style. Walls make from gray bricks ,wooden floors and large door that's from some kind of metal. On one of walls was blue flag with yellow lion on right side and a green snake on left side both holding a black sword .It's was the flag of Empire. He looked at flag before he saw someone shadow near him. And then shadow spoke:

"Good morning my lord"-said man in 50 years old. He was large , near 2 meters tall with muscles body . He was a old man with long ponytail gray hair and yellow eyes.

"And again."-face palmed Tiran:"Reuben I told you call me Tiran not my lord"

"But my lord I just"-Reuben wanted to finish but his lord rised hand to stop him .

"Not but me here you will call me Tiran and it is a order. You understand ?"-said Tiran in serious ton.

"Yes my lor I mean Tiran"-said Reuben little nervously.

"Good now let's return to our training."-said Tiran and then he went to basement.

Basement was a big room full of kinds weapon. There was :swords ,axes, spears and other what was a really attracting was a sword in one meter long with gray blade and black handle . On handle was painted emblem of Sith's. It was Royal family sword .

"Perfect weapon"-said Reuben that stood behind him:"This sword belong to your family for hundred years is your family relic."

"Yes and one I will use today"

"Are you sure about this ? It is not so easy."

"I'am deadly sure about this and now come here let's begin my training."-said Tiran on the podium at center of room.

"As you wish your highest"-said Reuben and them he took his own sword. It's was large violent two meters long sword .It was heavy but it was easy to Reuben .Then Tiran took his Royal sword:"Let's start our duel ."

The Tiran began series of fast hits in middle and on sides. Reuben blocked all of them. Then to sword in two hands jumped and he attacked him . Tiran din't care about Reuben safety he knew that the older warrior will be alright , after all he was a Royal guard was capable to stay against hundreds of Grimm if his prince ordered him to do it . Tiran stepped back waiting for his attack . Reuben began the series of strikes. Tiran blocked one strike and them avoided another.

"Don't forget to use you sword power "-shouted Reuben when Tiran stepped back.

Them Tiran put his thumb on emblem. Swords blade changed color from gray to glowing dark like space. Then he raised sword and attacked fron distance . On Reuben bumped dark wave that pushed him 's was sword power only members of Royal family can used this kind of weapons. In his veins was blood of true Sith. But also he he has got his power . The Force his semblance. Tiran rised his left hand . Reuben froze and then rose in air . Tiran jerked his hand forward and Reuben threw back .He landed on his foots and stand in rack waiting for strike, but there wasn't any other strikes. For Tiran it was hard to use both power of sword and his semblance in one time .

"Good fight for first practice with this sword"

"Not good enough for me. If it was the real duel I was dead already."-said Tiran:"I must train more and harder if I want go to Beacon ."

"If you continue to train like that Im sure you will .May I ask you something. Are you still want to do that ? If yes then why ?"-questioned Reuben he knew his master true wish .

"Of course I want and will do that"-he said with smirk that quickly changed in serious face:"I want to do that because it's must be done ! Reuben you must understand me .This world cruel place where people and Faunus kill each other for stupid racist ideas. Place where political leaders lies to people for their own interest. Where people with power used it to dominate over weaker. Oh how I hate this ! How I want destroy that's all ! To destroy this world and create new gentle one ! That is why I need more power to be more powerful them system to destroy it!"-screamed Tiran and raised his fists in air.

Reuben looked at his prince. _"This words , this charisma ! He is true prince of Siths!"-_ Reuben though and then kneeled before his lord and said:

"I Reuben Shealdvir swear to follow you to the end of my life your highest !"

Tiran looked at his guard:"Perfect and now rise Sir Shealdvir we have many things to do. But first go and prepare for me some food I hungry. Go"

"Yes my lord ! Pancakes will ready in ten minutes!"-said Reuben and he gone to the kitchen.

Tiran stood alone and before him was a big picture. On picture was smiling old man with gray heir and face full of scars and wrinkles . It was a last emperor. His great great grandfather before his assassination. And near him stood empress his great great grandmother. She stood in white dress. She was beautiful woman... with fox tail and ears...she was Faunus . That's why he didn't blame Faunus. One he blame one Faunus it's Taurus ! Oh how he hate them all ! They deaths was part of plan .

"I TIRAN FALL SWEAR FOR THE NAME OF MY FAMILY I WILL MAKE THIS WORLD BELONG TO SITHS ONCE AGAIN "-

was promise of young prince that will make them real.

#

#

#

 **So this is a end of my first chapter in my first fanfic. Ever ... In my plans it will big project . Also this fanfic has from other cartoons and anime . Here Siths from Star Wars . Hero similar to Main hero fron CodeGeass and his promise. Our hero is sith himself. He has a FORCE just like Darth Vader and other siths. He sword it's laser saber from game "StarWars:The old republic" . Also Iam planing pairing between Cinder and OC . Because he is Fall and Cinder not yet. There will other things from StarWars like armor ,weapon .But that's only plans for now . So thanks for reading this! I knew here many mistakes but English isn't my language, so sorry for them. I really hope you will enjoy this story and that you will like ! I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Beacon

Chapter _ **2: Welcome to Beacon.**_

"How _boring."_

Only this though was is Tiran mind. He was in train on way to the Beacon .For three hours he was seating in this train and had nothing to do .People around him don't speak or play chess with him.

" _Maybe I can go to another railway carriage? I can find someone to spend time with."_

Tiran stand from his seat . Now he was real man with warrior has european face . He was young ,but one look on his face and you will understood that he very intelegent and planing something .He was in black elegant costume with red tie . But over his white jacket was gray armor chest .On his belt were scabbard with his saber .Maybey other students though he was a _teacher_ because he has so serious in this costume .He make his way to door . When entered room his saw only a black haired girl his age (Now he was 17 ) with ember eyes. She wore a black dress with black edging with two columns of four red buttons in the abdomen. The skirt portion had black frills, and her feet were covered by thigh-high, gray high-heeled boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her was naturally beautiful .She lazily starting in window . Then she turned head in his direction . Their eyes meted and few seconds looking in each other .Then he said:

"Hi I you see you have nothing to do too. Do you mind to play chess with me ?"-he said and seat near her.

Girl looked in him and then said in cold tone:"I don't see why not."

"Where is my manners . My name Tiran. Tiran Fall."-he said with big smile on his face happy finally find someone to play with.

"I'm Cinder Blackwood."

"What interesting name first time in life hear ."-said and began to put figures on table

"I too never heard name like you . Okay let's play . I will be ..."

" Play with black"- they both said in one time and looked in each other.

"Maybey you will play with white?"-said Tiran .He always played with black and don't wanted change it.

"Like gentlemen you must give me first choose."-Cinder liked black figures and don't want play by white too.

"Hmm here can be problem .Let's do this : will play two rounds . First I will play by white and i will play by black and will play by white. Deal ?"

"Let's s start the game ."

Half hour later they finished with score: Tiran-1 , Cinder-1. Both players was very impressive by each other . They both admitted that each one was capable player .

"Goog game . It's my second lose in all my life .I little upset , but I knew that one day someone will won."-said Cinder with little smile on her face .

"Second time in life ?-asked little shocked Tiran . She nodded :"Yah ... very impressive . I had lost ten times to master before I finally won him ."-said Tiran and looked at Cinder:"Clever, beautiful young lady want to be huntsmen, it's dangerous combination . I wonder did you unlocked your aura ."

"Thanks for complement"-said Cinder with fake smile voice . He realized it :"What about my aura you see it's ... I don't unlocked it yet"-said Cinder when lowered her face down :" _It's so shame .I want to huntsmen but I don't have aura or semblance ."-_ she thought _._

 _"Come on Tiran she only one who played with your chess in this train , also only one who won you . I din't loose for years . Help her . Why I should ? We meet each other only today it's her problem not my . Gentlemen codex: always help to who is needed help. Damn codex."-_ he thought and them ask her:

"You knew I can help you . I mean I can unlock your aura , if you want it of course."-he nervously told to her .

Cinder's ember eyes widened :"Are sure about this ?"-said Cinder still don't believe that someone wanted help her :" _Maybey he want something in return ?"-_ she though _._

"But I want you do something for me to _o"-_ he said with little smirk .

" _I was right_ , a _fter all people the selfish "-_ she thought .

" **From this moment and to the** **end of our lives** !"-he said in serious tone with all charism that he has:"Every time we playing in chess with each other I will play black and you will play white."-Tiran said with warm smile on his face.

"WHAT?! That's all you asked me to do ?"He nodded:"You strange person Tiran Fall...in good way."-she said with her real smile. He looked at her few seconds .She so beautiful when she showed real emotions . Not fake smiles .He felt something warm in his chest .

"So what we must to do ?-said Cinder and return him from froze state.

"What? Ohh yes , right ! So will put my right hand on your chest and my left hand on my own chest then I will said some wizard words ... I knew it's sound ridiculous , but it worked on me.

"If you say so..."-Cinder said timidly.

"You not sure about this . It's okay . I wasn't sure about this too , but look at me i have semblance and my aura is open! I will do it fast"-Tiran thought before he started .He put his right hand on her chest . She little blushed , but she knew it's okay . In the they spend together she understood that Tiran not that type of person that will do something immoral . But part of her has still some doubts . After all her credo :Don't trust any one.

Tiran want only to start when they heard someone shouted:

"WE WILL BE IN BEACON TRAIN STATION IN FIVE MINUTES ! BE READY TO LEAVE ! DONT FORGET YOUR ITEMS !- shouted someone .Then he came closer to the door and entered in it:

"Hey you heaaeard me"-he whispered when he saw a picture before him. Tiran's left hand was holding Cinder's left boob . And her arms was lying on his shoulders. It's was very hot scene . Boy that was stunned in the door . He had redhead , green eyes and was the same age like their. His face was as red as his hair . And then he finally said :

"I eh your interrupted you ehh aa we will be in Beacon across five minutes soooo can be your do it little faster ?"- he forced him self to say this words .

It took seconds realize what he was talking about . They both jumped before him with red faces.

"It's not what you thinking ! It just aaa.."-Cinder can't say real motives . It was more embracing to here than this . Tiran knew it then decide to say:

"You misunderstood us . I'm just fall on her and she catch me"-he laid with that this will believe in this .

"Yes it's true!"-said little nervously Cinder.

"Okay guys I believe you . But that don't change fact that we must-"-he hasn't ended sentence because he was drowned by train noise what meant that they arrived to Beacon.

"Okay we here , but before what's your names ?"-asked redhead.

"Cinder Blackwood"

"Tiran Fall"

"Nice to meet your both.I'm Mikael Nikos . I sure we will meet again."-said Mikael with big smile on his face. They both smiled back and then his gone.

"Nikos sound familiar to me , but can't remember what that's exactly it's mean."-Tiran knew something important about Nikos . Than he looked at Cinder that still blushing:

"We must unlock your aura , not now but sooner."

"Are you really want to help me ?"-before no one helped Cinder when she was in need. And before her stood someone who can and wanted help her.

"Of course I want . You just like me, but difference is that someone helped me when I needed it . I promise that I Tiran Fall will unlock your aura . But for now let's go or we will miss the opening ceremony ."-Tiran said and went outside left .Cinder wonder what the person he is .

* * *

It was sunny day without any clouds on the sky . Tiran went outside train and saw it.

This was magnificent building . It was some kind of castle . In the middle of castle was a tower . Tiran eyes widened , his mouth was open and he can't clean look from this . He never saw something like this . Reuben often told him stories about that Beacon . He told him that was one best huntsman schools in all Remnant .Many great huntmans were from Beacon academy . And he was here . He though what he should here first .

" _Everyone went in main h_ ole _in tower_ . _It's_ _mean there must be ceremony_ !"-he thought and only he wanted to move towards building he heard someone is swearing:

"WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU DOING ?!"-shouted girl with white hair and blue eyes . She wore dress that was similar to Cinder's outfit but in white colors .She was angry and reason for this was before her . He wore green solder uniform with armor on his chest and also strange helmet that went down to the neck but he face was opened . He was blonde haired boy with yellow eyes. They both seemed ready to kill each other.

"WHAT IT IS LOOKS LIKE ?! IM GOING TO CEREMONY AND YOU STAND IN WAY SCHNEE !"

" _Wait ! She is Schnee ?!_ _One of most reach family in Remnant_ ?"-thought shocked Tiran.

"IT'S WHO STAND IN MY WAY BISMARK !"-shouted white haired Schnee.

" _BISMARK ?! Family that made 75% of military equipment ? And both their companies are rivals .And now they here in one academy ! It's not good... But from this can be made something interest and helpful to me if I will use they in my interests . Schnee is reach family and every day they becoming more and more powerful , however people dislike them because they are destroying little companies one after one . Bismarks on the hand have got army support , but also problems with economic, their technologies are old and becoming more useless every year_ ."-thorgt Tiran to himself to note .

BISMARK took his weapon . It was same kind of auto gun . It was little longer with bayonet . And began to aiming in Schnee . She took her sword . It was gray elegant sword . They were ready to fight , but before Tiran rised his hand to stop them.

"Guys take it easy . We don't want blood in our first day right ?"-Tiran said softly.

"Who do hell are you?!-Bismark boy said still aiming in Schnee girl.

" _Your former ruler scum_ "-Tiran thought to himself :"Just guy who don't want problems to future classmates . You both first year here too , I am right ? My name Tiran Fall it's honor to meet Bismark's family son and Schnne's young lady"-said Tiran in polite tone.

"Yes your right here not need to fight . My name Winter Schnee"-Winter said and give hand to Tiran . He gently took her hand and kissed like real gentleman . She blushed but said nothing . Then he looked at boy . He gave him his hand and shook it.

"I'm Zip Fon BIsmark .And for now your right .I will fight your next time Schnee and I victory will belong to me."

"We will see it"

"And if your excuse me I will may make way to Ceremony ."- Tiran leave they alone. Zip quickly gone after him.

"Finally here real gentleman"-thought Winter and walked after them.

* * *

Whe Tiran entered the room than he saw a man with glasses and long gray hair that went dawn to his was serious . He was probably one of professors or maybe a headmaster himself . Behind him stood blonde women with ponytail hair. From look on her face you can understood that she is tired from this. Tiran looked around him and saw familiar faces. He saw that Zip is talking that boy with red hair from train.

" _What his name was ? Ohh right Mikael Nikos. Still I don't remember why's he important_ "-Tiran though before gray haired man began:

"Welcome to Beacon academy young people. I'm headmaster of this name Ozpin. I'm glad that so many people came here to be a huntsman. Like you it's my first year as headmaster too . Bad I afraid not all of you wil able to finish this academy. We teaching how to a protect people and kill Grimms . If someone of you can't do them you will have no choose but only leave Beacon . Don't hope that it will be easy. Tomorrow you will put in teams . In each team will be 4 numbers . I knew that many of you have questions, however I am sure you will able to wait until tomorrow exam. For you will get rest . Good night to all of you ."-he finished and make he way to exit. After he gone blonde women began to speak:

"Tomorrow will be hard to all of you. Now girls go with on left side . Boys go to right side. All for you must be already sleep before 22:35 pm . Dinner you will find in right campus at 6:30 . For now it's all .You can go."

* * *

Tiran wanted to play chess with someone .He must found Cinder to unlock her aura and then play chess with her . After all he gave a promise . Not like he always complete his promises , however this must be done. First he gave promise by his name . Second he want to help Cinder .If she was able unlock her aura now here was no problem. Without semblance she can die in fight against Grimms . He don't want to lose such capable chess player . Or here was something more ?

He went outside and find her. She was seating under tree .

"Hi Cinder."-she turned head in his direction .

"Oh Tiran nice to see you again."-she said with smile .After he make promise to her , she start to smile him often:"Want to finish what we started ?"

"Yup . So let's get out of here to some private place ."-he her his hand to help stand up:"I understand you don't want other people to know about it"

"Yes you right . Bedore Beacon I lived in my school . It wasn't normal school , it was more military school .There I began to study how to be huntsman. And make reputation as one of best students . Don't think the reason why don't say reputation .True reason because it's my weakness ...If other will found truth I afraid they will use it against me ."-she said quietly. She was sad to speak about it. Tiran looked at her face . Something similar he felt too. He don't want other people know his weakness . Don't blame her . She just don't had people to trust . But live all life without help will be hard .

"I can understand you . But it doesn't mean you don't other people help . Everyone needs help sometimes . Not all people so bad . I want help you .Because we're friends."-Tiran her his best smile .

"We're friends ?"-Cinder never told her old friends about her problems .

"I think we friends"

Cinder looked at him and smiled:"Yes we're friends . So let's go and do it ."

They went to library . Here was no one . It was perfect place .Only Tiran wanted put his hand on her chest , they heard:

"Ohh you push my shoulder"-said female voice.

"Tss they can hear us."-said male voice . Tiran recognized this voice , it was Zip's voice.

"You right we're hear you"-said with soft voice devilish smile that hide her anger .She reached their and grabbed their by neck . " _It's scary!_ "-thought Tiran .Now he understand that Cinder has this side.

"What a hell are you doing here ?!"-Cinder tried her best to don't kill their .

"We just went to library . Right Jinx ?"-Zip breathlessly asked girl named Jinx. She 17 years ( like all of us) She wore violet shirt , blue shorts and jacket without sleeves . She has blue ponytail hair girl with pink eyes . Above her lip was piercing.

"No we stalked them"-she said with innocent face . Now Cinder really going to kill them.

"Cinder take it easy "-Tiran only than understand that make it only worse .

"TAKE IT EASY ?!THEY SAW US!"

"So you two couple ?"-Jinx asked with smile don't mind that her live was in danger.

"We're not"-both corrected her.

"Cinder if you kill them than you will banishment from Beacon."-Cinder don't wanted but agreed with him."And you two . I and Cinder just wanted to discuss something . Nothing else. Don't tell anyone about it .Okay ? Because next time I will kill you will we both ."-Tiran said it. And they understand that he was not joking .

"Okay, okay we understand it's out mistake . I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too! But you looks so good together!"-Jinx said with wide smile.

"We're just friends"-Tiran said it and Cinder felt something strange in her chest .Like it was sadness when he said this words .When they live library he finally said:

"Sorry but it's looks like we wouldn't open your aura today."-Tiran said with sadness in his tone . She noticed and was happy. It'd mean that he really care about her.

"It's okay . We would do it next time ."-she said with smile.

"If you say so it's really okay . All right it's late time , I must go . Good night to you Cinder it was interesting day."-it truly was both him. He met interesting person like Cinder . Met Schnee and Bismark family members . And finally saw Beacon. It was good day.

"Good night to you Tiran"-Cinder was happy finally she made a real friend that care about they gone in opposite directions .But they don't knew that two people watched it .

"It's looks like Miss Blackwood in good terms with Mr. Fall"-Glynda Goodwitch said in polite tone.

"Yes they will made perfect team"-said Ozpin and then drink his coffee.

"Why do you think they will be in one team ?"

"It's obveliusly . They attracted to each other. They just don't realized it. And we help them."

"Why ?"-was only question on Glynda's mind.

"Because I love made couples ... And if they will in one team I'm sure they will be perfect partners ."

"You know sometimes you like little child"-face palmed Glynda.

"That's why you here . When here will be troubles to stop it ."-said Ozpin with smirk and drink another coffee.

#

#

#

#

 **And we're here! In chapter happen many things . But most important - I introduced Cinder . Right now she is not Fall...yet. In my story her first surname is Blackwood .She is not evil and cruel Cinder what we know. Right now she will be like Blacke . Close in herself , don't trust anyone . But out Tiran will change that .Also Winter and my three OC . I'm my story young Winter will be like Weiss. And here wouldn't be pairing between Winter and Qror.(Sorry their fans) In my story Qrow will older than Winter . He will be 40-44 years and Winter 25-26 years .And in first chapter I don't wrote about and Tiran aren't know each other , but they will became mortal enemies . It's obvilius : he is Taurus and he is human . That's all that they need to hate each other. Ohh and OC. Zip is young version of agent Calus from Star Wars rebels. Same weapon , armor and character . Jinx is Jinx from LoL. Mikael is Pyrrha's older brother . His character is like Suzaku Kururugi from Code geass. And now about weapon : Tirans sword is the same that used Death Watches from Star Wars clone wars. So this second chapter end , thanks for reading ! Sorry for mistakes if your found them. I'm out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Initial day

It was another sunny day in Beacon... In start .

" _Ruuuun!"-_ was only Tiran thought .

He never was in such situation . Army's of Grimms running after him . Deathstalker , Urca and other kinds of monsters wanted to catch up and break him in to pieces.

" _How i managed to lost my sword ?! Reuben will kill me , if they not do it first !"-_ Tiran before it would never believed that something like can happen with him .Things like this can be only in movies ... at least he thought before ."It's the worst day I ever have!"

 **Six hours before :**

"It's the best day I ever have !"-happily said Tiran . He was really happy . Today they're going to Emerald Forest . :" _And_ _there will be Grimms !_ "-he thought with smile , because he will finally able to kill his first Grimm. All this years Tiran only fought only with Reuben .And if he was able to stay against Royal guard aka his master , than he mustn't had problems with Grimm.

"I see you in good mood Tiran"-he turned his head only to see Mikael.

"Yes, I was waiting so long"

"Make team ?"

"Kill Grimm"-Tiran wanted met Grimm personally for years .

"Don't you think it's to dangerous to send us ? I mean we're only first year here."-Mikael worried about it since they arrived to academy . He wasn't coward . No he would go against Grimms alone , if it means not bring his classmates life's to risk.

"I think all will be okay. We all here can protect ourselves . And I doubt that somewhere in Remnant we can find idiot that will go to huntsman academy without combat practice ."

Somewhere else little Jaune sneezed.

* * *

"Ozpin are you sure about it ? We don't use this before ."-Glynda worried about gift that Schnee's family give them ."What about that pilot ?"

"Don't worry Glynda , we have pilot."

"Emergency help ?"

"Our medic going with us"

"What is something happen with children ? Ohh I can't think about it !"-From first look Glynda seem as cold woman , but under her cold skin she lovely teacher that cares about her students with all her heart .

"Glynda you again in teacher-mother mode. It's will be okay I promise you ."-Ozpin said and went to Beacon hangar .

Tiran and Mikael make they way to train station , when they heard Glynda's voice on through loudspeaker:

"All students must come to the main entrance . We are going to the Emerald Forest across 30 minutes."

"I don't knew that we have something else besides train."

"Maybe it's airplane ?"-asked Tiran.

* * *

"It's not airplane !"-before them stand white airship with two gray wings on each side. It was big.

"It's transport airship of new generation . Made in Schnee company ."-said female voice behind them. They turned back to see Winter.

"Nice to see you again ."-she said and give to Tiran her hand in hope that he will kiss it again . She love good manners and gentleman. And Tiran seem to be second with perfect knowing about first .He understand it's .

"Nice to see you too lady Schnee."-he took her hand and kissed it .She little blushed , but she stay with neutral that saw this blushed more than Winter.

"It's mean we will fly on your ship ?"

"Yes . And no it's not my ship anymore . Now he belong to Beacon."

"Gift from your family I guess ?"-she nodded:"It's mean that Atlas military already have it ."

"Why you think so ?"-asked Mikael ,he never could understand politics and companies.

"Schnee want to beat Bismark , that's why they sponsor Atlas with new technology."-" _And if Bismark wouldn't do something_ _with it in future their days is ove_ r."-admitted Tiran.

"You right. Before I come here my father wanted me to be military ."-Winter said it with sadness in her tone."I prefer to fighting Grimms than humans or Faunus ."

"Perfect words for huntsman ."-they turned to see Ozpin with Glynda behind him."Now children go to the ship we're leaving ."

* * *

"It's better than train ."-Tiran never flown before .

"And faster. But Emerald Forest not so far from Beacon .We're can go there by our self "-Mikael always prefer training and hard working than relaxing.

"If you want you can go next time by your self . I sure Headmaster wouldn't against it."-Winter told him with little smirk . Then someone stood near them.

"Maybe it's you must leave us Schnee ?"-it was Zip:"It's ship not really bad , but your company stole idea from us !"

"We're not thieves! If your best scientist decided to work with us , it his choose."-they are was ready to fight , if Tiran not raised his hand to stop them .

"First Zip calm down , we're in ship and I guess you don't want is it exploded too . Second here Headmaster ."-Zip understood him. After last night he not want to argue with him . He saved them from that murderous girl. He was grateful to him , and a little afraid of him.

"You are good in persuading other people Tiran."-Winter like him." _Wait i like him ?! No , of course he is gentleman and can speak with other . No , I not like him ... Not yet._ "-she thought with little blush. Than they felt the rocking. It's meant they arrived .

* * *

"Studens how all of you know today you will make teams for the rest of your time on Beacon."-Ozpin was very unusually happy , that worried woman behind him ."We will send you to Emerald Forest where you must find new members of you future team . First person you met will be your partner for the end of your time in Beacon. Be careful this place full of Grimms , but don't afraid we will watch after you .

Tiran listened him . They all stood on strange platforms .Near him was a guy with thin wore orange costume for climbing .He was carrying a bag from that went tube to his gloves and boots. He wore a black bicycle helmet and glasses.

"Is it okay ? I mean you wear normal costume just with armor."- he was right . This Tiran wore more armor . On his knees and elbows were silver plate."Are you sword's man ?"- I'm nodded." I'm Arnold . I like fight with my own hands and legs .But your sword look cool ! May I touch ?"-he said it fast

"Yes, I don't see problem with it ."- only than Tiran realized what he said ." _Wait, why I agreed ?! Okay calm down it only few seconds , it will be okay .it will be okay, will be okay_."-he thought and then nervously give him sword.

"It is heavier than I thought ".- he began to swing his sword in hand."What it is ?"-he pointed to Royal emblem.

"Emblem of my family . This is relict weapon .Now can you return it is to me ?"

* * *

"So how exactly you will send us to the Forest ?-Mikael was nearest to Headmaster.

"It's my first year as Headmaster so I decide to change old method .It was too dangerous"

"What it was ?"

"We had put in student's breakfast sleeping pills .Than they wake up in woods."-he said with innocent face, but Mikael was shocked .

"So what is new method ?"-female voice asked.

"This ."-he said and press the button .Mikael don't had a chance to ask question , he was send in air . He and all other .

* * *

"Now can you return me my sword ?-Nowa Tiran little bit angry .

"One moment "-suddenly platforms send them all in air .

* * *

Tiran was in air . He felt shock, panic and little relief .

" _At least they didn't put pills in our breakfasts_ ."

Distance between him and ground decreased . He use his semblance to slow fall and landed softly. First was done better than second. He landed on the ground and made a couple of somersaults .He stand up and checked his suit .

" Okay what I should do now ... Let's think . I'm without weapon and around me Grimms .I already used all my aura ! Perfect Tiran ! Just perfect ! Why I give to that idiot my sword ! Damn it !"-than he heard some noise behind him.

"Wait I'm angry and it is negative emotions . It's means that"-he turned back just to see Beowolf ."Good Grimm , maybe you will go somewhere else ? I'm not ready to meet you ... and your friends how I see."-behind him were another Grimms. "I think it's perfect time to run ."

 **Now**

Tiran ran through entire forest , until he jumped on tree to catch his breath .

" _I will wait until my aura will restored_ "-however Grimms have other plans . They began to cut down the tree. " _Crap. I can't jump to another tree . Distance is too big for me."_

Grimms were near to cut down him from the tree , but someone's black arrow hit in the Beowolf head. And them to another and second .Grimms didn't have a time to do something .Few seconds later they all were dead .Than he saw a archer . She wore a black skin-tight overalls also she was wearing a vest without sleeves. Her black hair was collected in ponytail , and her ember eyes never left the target .It was she.

"Hi Cinder , thanks for help."-Tiran happy to see Cinder again especially now .

"Hi Tiran . I were near when I heard noise and decide to check .Wait where is your weapon ?"-she was confused.

"Let's say I someone forgot to return it to me ."

"It means now you have only your semblance .And I will be with you ... To be sure you okay of course ! Nothing else !"-she shy said

"Okay let's go."

They walked some time before Cinder said:

"Hey Tiran you know. "

"What Cinder ?"

"You are first the person that I met here , and I guess I'm your first too you sooo..."

"So what ?"-Tiran said , still don't understood what Cinder want to tell.

"So like Headmaster told us , now we're a partners."-Cindet was shy , but happy to be a partner with her first friend in Beacon.

Tiran stopped and give her his hand and said with smile :"It's will be a honor to be your partner Cinder Blackwood . I absolutely sure that we're will be good partners ."-Cinder was surprised , but then took his hand and with smile said:

"I have no doubt in this Tiran . So what we supposed to do now ?"

"Let's climb up . How about that rock ?"-he pointed in large white rock ."Let's go Cinder."

* * *

Somewhere else Arnold make his way to same direction .He still walked with Tiran's sword .

"Crap . Now this guy without weapon against Grimms ... And it's my fault . Damn it ! I'm must find him !"-he was ready to the run , but then he heard someone female voice behind him:

"Hey that's not your sword !"-this is Winter . She recognized Tiran's sword ."Thief ! Stealing weapon , especially now !"-she took her sword , then Arnold decide to say :

"Hey calm down white one ! Yes ,it is not my sword . I forgot to return this to that guy... "

"Tiran . His name Tiran , I know him . Okay I will accompanied you , when we find him you...no I will return him his sword. No let's go"

"Okay . Wait, does it mean that we partners now ?"

"I was prefer to be Tiran's partner , however the rules must be respected . Okay we're partners now . Let's go . For now we must find high place .Something like ..."

"How about that rock ?"-he pointed at the same rock .

"Very well , now let's go."

* * *

"Send students in air ? If he headmaster does it is dot give him the right to risk the lives of students . He mustn't do something like this !"-Mikael couldn't forgive Ozpin for what he has done. Than he heard scream and something dropped from air on him and hit his head . "Hey be careful !"-he turned to see this person . She was with brown long hair and rabbit ears. She was Faunus . She was beauty . Mikael staring at her , only then he realized she was seating on him. Their faces turned madly red . They jumped , and she began to speak:

"Sorry it is my fault !"-her face was red as his hair.

"It's okay . By the way what is your name ?"-Mikael wanted to know name of goodness before him.

"I'm Shine Scarlatina . "-she still blushing .

"Nice to met you Shine .I'm Mikael Nikos."

"Nikos."-she though about something , then said :"Mikael you know , you are the first person that i met here. And it's means you my partner now."-Mikael little blushed.

"You're right . So what we're should to do now ?."

"What about we go on that rock ? Let's go . I think other will be there too ."-they made their way to the white rock before them.

* * *

"And then he launched into the sky with my sword and now I must find my sword no matter what."-Tiran finished his story.

"I know that's sword very dear to you, but we will find him and your weapon."-she smiled at him. Tiran returning smile and asked her :

"Hey Cinder ."-she turned to Tiran."What if we try to unlock your aura now ?"

"Are you sure about this ? We aren't did it in safe zone , now here around Grimms . So why ?."

"Because no one would see us ."-Cinder thought about this few seconds and then said:

"Okay let's do it , but we must do it faster as possible ."- she was exsiting to finally unlock her aura , she waited this too long.

"I will try . Okay let's start ."-he put his hand on place where must be heart . They both felt something around them . And Tiran decide to said:

" **For the name of Empire ! I Tiran Fall will open your aura , and give you a power serve Empire .To protect people from evil of monsters . You will become a shield for innocent and a death to the enemies of Empire**!"-he has finished .

"How are you Cinder ?"-Tiran still worried about her .

"I'm okay. But what was that ?"-Cinder was confused. Now she fell like all her body full of energy, but what surprised her was his words."Is your master said to you the same words ?"

"Yes he is prefer old style . Don't get it is. I mean serve Empire and to her people . Empire had fallen ."-last word he said with little sadness in his tone . " Let's move or Grimms will "-he doesn't manage to finish because near them was King Taijitu."Perfect now here giant snake ! Cinder do you have any weapons ? Because I need one !"-her bow divided into blade . He take one and then fight has started.

* * *

"So your weapon is just a bat ?"-laughed Zip ."Jinx you can't be serious. Say me it's a joke."

"I'm serious and stop laughing or I will hit you head with my _hitbat !"-_ her weapon was a steel bat with red trigger in beginning .

"I'm serious can you be in Beacon with a bat ? As your partner I must know what it can do."-she was first person which he met here . So they are partners now.

"You will see it at battle like others "-she said with smile and stand in pose ready to fight.

"What do you mean by that ?"-he heard noise from woods and saw coming gigantic snake with blade in her figure jumped from one of woods and take a blade. It was Tiran .He jumped on snake's head and gouged out her left eye .Monster yelled in pain and then threw Tiran . He landed on ground and shouted:

"Cinder now !"-from nowhere appeared Cinder. Tiran threw blade to her . She united them and began to shoot snake. Taijitu tried to kill her with his tail, but she disappeared . Than arrows hit him from behind. Cinder disappeared in one place and appeared at another . In the end Taijitu has died .Zip still couldn't believe what he saw now. Jinx on other hand is still smiling .

"Cinder your semblance is amazing ! I'm never saw something like teleportation before."-Cinder's semblance was teleportation on short distance.

"I know ! I never thought that I will have something like this ! Tiran if not you i would never unlock my aura. Thank you for it."-she said it with her naturally real and beautiful smile . Tiran little blushed on it .The silence was enter putted was interrupted by Zip:

" So now Cinder has aura."-Cinder only now realized that this two knew about her secret and she didn't know what to do now.

"Yes she has aura now Zip. And I have doubts that she want others know how and when she did it . I'm right Cinder ?"-she looked at him with smile that says thanks.

" Yes , I don't know what can happen with people that will tell to someone else my secret. But in one thing they can be sure . That it's will be very very painfully and slowly."-she said with devilish smile. Both Zip and Jinx nervously smiled back tried to hide their fears ."Now let's go to that rock. We should find others and exit from Forest."

* * *

Shine and Mikael make their way trough the Forest when they heard some noise.

"Be careful it is can be Grimms !"-Mikael raised his red-yellow spear .

"No , they not a Grimms "-Shine has her ears that can recognize humans footprints noise. Winter and Arnold came out of the bush.

"O it's you Mikael. And you have found a partner. And she is Faunus."-Winter's face was neutral, however something was wrong with her.

"Yes I'm Faunus . Have problems with it Schnee ?"-Shine was a bit angry.

"Don't get me wrong , I not racist but all of you don't like my family and we often have troubles with Faunus."

"Hey girls let's calm down !"-Arnold tried to make situation better." By the way I'm Arnold Anello nice to meet you all."

"I'm Mikael Nikos "

"I'm Shine Scarlatina"-Winter stared at her few seconds:

"Very well I'm Winter Schnee. But how you know me ?"

"I heard your conversation with Bismark yesterday."

"If we don't have problems with it . Now guys we are need to go ."-Mikael said as they all went in the same direction as Tiran's group.

* * *

Tiran's group make their way through Forest when they find a strange place . It was full of stone walls . In the middle were eight platform with chess figures. Four black and four white pawns.

"What we're should do now?"

"We are want to know too ."-they all turned to see Mikael's group "I glad that no one hurt "

"You !"-Tiran pointed at Arnold:" Where is my sword ?!"

"Hey calm down, it is safe."-he wanted to give him his sword, but Winter took sword from Arnold and give him.

"Thank you Winter. May I call you by your name now ?"-she shy nodded "And you. I want you never touch this sword again."-he was angry at Arnold.

"Yes, yes cool and scary it's was my fault I will never do the same mistake. I swear."-Tiran decide to believe him.

"So what about pawns?"-said bunny girl.

" I think each one of us should take one pawn.I will be black."-Cinder said and take black one. Tiran silently did the same.

"I will be white "-Mikael, Shane , Winter and Arnold took other white pawns.

"We don't have a choice than will be it."-Zip and Jinx took black pawns.

"And what now ?"

"Wait, I hear something big is coming."-they all turned on suddenly scream only to see Nevermore. Under him was Deathstalker .

"We will take ground , you kill flying chicken."-ordered Tiran.

Mikael's spear transformed into sniper rifle and he began to aiming Nevermore.

"He is too fast. I can't shoot him ."

"Winter , Arnold be ready to take him down when I say."-ordered took her weapon . It was crossbow made from used one of her special bolts to shoot Nevermore and bolt has hitched him with the ground. He slowed.

"Now !"-shouted Shine and Winter used her semblance to create little ice copies of Nevermore , and they began to strike him.

"Mikael can you shoot him now ?"-the answer was two shots Nevermore's eyes . Monster yelled in pain and began to decided that his time to strike. He jumped on three meters high and hit him. Nevermore has fallen but still alive.

"Winter finish him ."-Winter took her sword. She used her semblance to threw her. And then she slit his throat. Nevermore disappeared.

At the same time Tiran's group were fighting Deathstalker.

"Cinder climb up onto that ledge. Zip and I will block him. You must shoot his legs. When he will not able to move Jinx you will kill. Everyone understand ?"

"Yes !"-they all shouted to then his plan and Zip blocked all of strikes. Tiran managed to cut off his right has hit a one of his eyes. Cinder has already shoot all his legs on right side.

"Now he can't move . Jinx your turn."

"Oki-Doki."-she playfully said as her bat changed into small rocket launcher. One green rocket launched at Grimm's head and explored it.

"We did it yeah !"-Shouted Zip . But then from nowhere appeared group of stood before them. He activated hi sword emblem.. Sword's blade changed color to black. He raised sword and strik with all his power. Dark wave cut all Beowolfs in two pices .All of them looked at him with confusing faces. They never imagined that a sword can do something like this.

" _That thing was I in my hands_!"-though Arnold.

"Let's leave this place."-all of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

"And here are our new teams. Shine Sralatina , Mikael Nikos, Winter Schnee and Arnold Anello your team name SMWA ... lead by Shine Scarlatina. "-Ozpin turned to another group."Tiran Fall , Cinder Blackwood, Zip Fon Bismark and Jinx Harlequin in team... TCZJ lead by Tiran Fall. For today all of you work well. Go to your rooms and take a rest. Your studying will begin tomorrow."

#

#

#

#

 **And here we are ! I create two OC. Shine and Arnold character will discovery later. In my story technology progress only started and so here trains and first airship. I make the way Tiran unlock Cinder's aura the same as Pyrrha unlocked Jaune's , but with other words. Also it's hard for me to write fight scene. But will try my best. So thanks for reading it . I'm out**


	4. Chapter 4: Everyday life at Beacon

**Chapter 4: Everyday life at Beacon.**

 _Tiran and Reuben just finished sparring and was about to leave the arena when Reuben said:_

 _"Master Tiran can I ask you something?"-Tiran nodded."You are going to study at Beacon , but what about your plans?"-Reuben always wondered what his master going to do._

 _"I will wait and see what happens next."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean Faunus's Revalution of course."-Reuben didn't understand it."Its obvious thar Faunus will raise a revolution against humans in one day . They are tired of the racism and oppression on the part of humans . I just need to wait this ."-explained Tiran ._

 _"And before their revolution comes , you will study how to be a huntsman."_

 _"Yes , I need more knowledge about Grimms ."_

 _"Wonder why?"-Reuben never totally undersrtood his master schemes ._

 _"Because Grimm not just a brainless monster. They have more secrets than we think. And I want use that."-on Tiran fase was a devilish smile that can scare every man._

"Come on Tiran wake up"-he opened his eyes only to see Zip stood over him"It's time to go on lesson . Cinder and Jinx waits us outside."

* * *

First lesson was the Grimms Studies class.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity.."-said to his class Professor Peter Port.

He wears a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he wears tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots. He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight.

"Oh, I remembered another story."-it seems that everyone in the class ready to kill themselves.

"And I thought that yesterday was my worst day of school life."-murmured Tiran.

"I'm absolutely sure that we are all will have more days like this"-said, setting next to him Cinder. Now all of them were in school boys it was black costumes with yellow lines on the edges and with a red tie . For girls instead of pants , were red skirts with yellow stripes along and aside.

"If our first day starting like this. You will be right."

"At least we can relax ."-said Zip .But then Mikael decided that it's a time to interrupt his teacher:

"Sir , it's really interesting to listen your stories, but it is our first day in this year, so I think it's time to begin the real lesson"-Port stared at him for second and then said.

"Yes you absolutely right ! I'm again plunged into my story ! I'm sorry for this students. Now let's start."-everyone in class room were grateful to young spartan.

Tiran decided that it is good time for him and asked:"Sir, what do you think about Grimms ?"-everyone turned to him.

"Hmm... They are creature of darkness, but they have offspring and live in communities. I think they are more animals. However this doesn't change the fact that they are dangerous for everyone . Why are you asking this ?"

"Sir, you said that you caught one of them."-Port nodded."So... is it possible to tame one of them?"-everyone looked at him, like he was a madman.

"I really don't know about something like this, but i think no. Grimms could possibly have a mind, but they are still a threat for us."-there was moment of silence."Okay, class today we will study ..."

* * *

The next lesson was a then they realized, that they can at least l understand Port.

Bartholomew Oobleck is a teacher of history. He has brown eyes,with messy green hair. His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be a nutshell he spoke only does he frequently 'glide' about in class at incredible speeds, he also speaks very rapidly. When moving, he often appears as a blur or moves so quickly that his legs appear energy might be a result of him constantly drinking what appears to be coffee in his mug.

"Do you understand anything?"-murmerd Zip.

"He said you must raise your right arm."-sly smiled Jinx. He did not know why he trusted her, but did as she said.

" I see you want answer a question! Very well. Now expalain why General Lagune lost the battle to Faunus in Great War?"-Zip glared at Jinx . She still smile happy because her joke has worked.

"Of course sir, it's because ..."-he nervously looked around for help . Tiran decided to help his teammate.

"It's because Faunus have night vision .Lagune attempted to ambush the Faunus army in the middle of the night, only to be captured after his armjy was defeated."-Tiran always liked history , especially battles history.

"Yes, good answer , but question was asked to your friend."

"Yes Professor, to my friend."-he looked at Zip. He hoped that this will improve their relationship as friends."That is why help him."

"Very well, class now ..."

* * *

Then there was breakfast .Team TCZJ sat at a distant decided to talk:

"First , damn you Jinx."-on this words she just smiled. Tiran and Cinder both gave her to understand that not to be trifled with , so only Zip left."And second, Thank you Tiran."-Tiran 's mean that now friend at Bismark's family. Then team SMWA have come. Only Winter and Zip want to start arguing again, Tiran interrupted them.

"Zip as your team leader I order you stop your disputes, if you want you two always can go to an arena ."-Tiran tired .Zip glared at him for second and then sat at the table in agreement ."Lady Winter , can you stop arguing with my teammate from this moment ?"

"Of course. And you can stop call me a lady."-really she don't wanted it , but others can misunderstand them .Tiran smiled , it's mean Winter begin to see him more like a friend.

"As you say Winter"-he said with most charming smile he can do .He must became a friend with Winter too .Cinder glanced at him . Jonx wanted to make a joke, but I knew how it would end .Then Arnold decided to change the subject .

"Who wants to tell how you meet with your partner?"-He looked around, no one wanted to be the first ."Okay, it is mean i'm first .Winter met me and considered that I stole Tiran's sword."-Tiran looked at him with a little malice."Hey, I'm sorry."

"No matter now. Besides , if you didn't that , then I probably haven't met Cinder. So thanks to you both. Cinder for saving me and to you for helping us to meet."-Tiran smiled to them .

"Not at all partner.'-Cinder gently smiled him back .Titan little blushed .Every time she smiled at him with her real smile he little blushed .Arnold noticed it and decide to joke.

"Now I'm glad that took your sword."-Tiran glared at him."Because if I didn't do this, then you have not met my your girlfriend!'-Jinx and Zip both facepalmed .No one knew how Cinder climbed over the table and began to strangle him .

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"-she shouted to the whole room .Everyone turned to her .Only then she has released half-dead guy ."I'm sorry, I should not react violently. I'm so sorry!'

"It's ok really. It is my fault , not yours."- Arnold said breathlessly .Tiran nodded to him .Winter for some reason was happy."Ok, who want tell next?"-he said, catching his breath .

"I met Jinx when she tried to strangle a Grimm with her own hands."-Zip said like it was normal. Everybody turned to her. Jinx just creepy smiled." _It's good to have someone like her...I hope_."-thought uncertainly Tiran.

"Mikael, Shine how did you two meet?"-both suddenly turned red .Shine didn't want to talk about it .She gave him a glance:' _Don't say about it, please_!".He realized it the other way .

"She fell on me from the air."-said Mikael with blush , all laughed .Shine was red as his hair." _Is it a cheap novel or something?_ "-thought Winter and Tiran.

"Ok, It was fun. Now it's time to go to class."-they made their way out of the room .Before Arnold gone Jinx stopped him.

"Something need?"

"Yes, I think that our historian may be much to explain the lesson faster, and then the lesson will end earlier. And I'm looking for the partner."-she said with a devilish smile( _not so terrible as Tiran's_ ).She showed him a couple of energy drinks .Arnold smiled her back.

"I'm in, mad temporary partne."-suddenly the whole academy, felt that something awful was coming.

* * *

Lessons run out .Tiran was in the library .He read a great old dusty encyclopedia .Next to him was still a stack of books .He was alone in the library .Suddenly the door behind him opened and someone came .He turned to see new coming.

"Ahh you're here, I was looking for you everywhere."-said Cinder.

"Yes, after lessons I have come here .Why are you looking for me?"

"I don't know , maybe because you're out team leader and my partner after all?"-on her face was an expression of mild resentment."What are you reading ?"

"Eee, nothing.'-he tried to cover up the book by hand, but Cinder used her semblance .She teleported, and quickly took the book from his hands.

"How heavy .All about Grimms."-she looked at him."You really want to catch one of Grimms and tame it?"

"It was idea"-he began to make excuses.

"It was stupid idea."-she said in a tone of reproaches.

"I know."

"Dangerous."

"I know."

"Suicidal."

"I know."

"People will think you're crazy."-she paused."But not me."-He looked at her in surprise."I think it's use Grimms."

"Finally someone agreed with me."-he said proudly .It was such a relief to find an understanding person, especially your partner.

"You read it all then to catch one?"-he nodded."One question .Why?"-Tiran was prepared for this.

"To use them as weapon .Grimms can only be needed for this."-he said seriously.

"Weapon against who ?Grimm or ...other humans and faunus?"-she asked in polite tone.

"...Both if this will be needed . I know you don't think the same way.'

"No, I think the same way."-now Tiran was shocked ...and little happy."I mean sometimes people can be more terrible than Grimms .And then who can be trusted ?If you can use something in order to survive then do it."-Tiran looked at her as she spoke .Sometimes he thought about the same thing .She was a little crazy like him .Of course he want to use Grimms to bring a chaos to Remmant .But her words about survival sunk into his mind .And he was glad to have a partner like Cinder.

"Cinder do you want to help me in this?"-he really want her to help him .She thought about it few seconds.

"As your partner I always must help when you're in need."

"Thank you Cinder .I would not have found a partner and friend like you."-he gently smiled to her .She blushed.

"Actually I have found you."-she said still blushing .Both laughed."Ok, let's read what you have."-She reached for the stack .And then he remembered that there were not only scientific books.

"Cinder wait!"-shouted Tiran .However were late .She picked up a book that was turned face down. She has read the name and then looked at Tiran with surprise.

"Black Prince and Gray Witch?"-Tiran was red as Mikael's hair."It's a 't it ?"-he nodded .Cinder began to laugh.

"Hey , stop it! It is also book about hard life with battle elements !"-tried to justify hiself Tiran.

"And novel .Don't be sad , it's cute when cool guy like you read lovely novel."

"You just called me a cool guy ?Don't you?"-now Cinder was red.

"Yeah , of course I think you cool."-weakly she Cinder."I mean after what you have done in the forest yesterday .And after you unlocked my aura."-said Cinder still red."I'm very glad that now we're partners...and friends."-they smiled to each other.

"I happy about it too ."-then there was moment of awkward silence."Ok let's began ro read before we go to sleap .I'm afraid if let Jinx be alone she would break something or someone."

"Yeag you're right .You know i'm happy to have team like you guys .I was always alone and was cold to everyone .But in our team i feel myself happy and a bit angry sometimes in a good way .I think Zip and Jinx can be called my friends from now."-Tiran was that she opened to them so fast.

"But let your guard off with Jinx .She is our teammate of course ...but be ready for something weird."-she chuckled , but agreed with him .Friend or not she will not allow anyone to joke about her .

Somewhere in Beacon Arnold and Jinx mixed energy drinks .

* * *

"Ozpin you will allow them to continue this ? What if they go too far and hurt theirself?"

" knows that now will not give herself to him .She not ready."-Glynda hit him on the head.

"OZPIN I"M NOT JOKING!"-she shouted at him.

"Neither I .Their would not do something dangerous."

"But if they."

"But if they're would , then we will stop them."-He reassured her."But I must say i surprised about his taste in novels .Maybe he would like some _good witch_?"-another slamp


End file.
